1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for displaying a three dimensional (3-D) image, and more particularly, to an apparatus for displaying a 3-D image by combining two typical mirrors and two plane image display devices.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A 3-D image provides a viewer with a sense of depth and distance between objects in an image, as well as a sense of three dimensions with respect to each of objects or persons in the image. Presently, most images are provided only in two dimensions and various studies have been carried out to overcome such a limit.
Most technologies which enables a 3-D image are based on the fact that a human has two eyes. The principle of perceiving an object in three dimensions by a human lies in that two eyes which are horizontally apart a predetermined distance from each other, for example, about 7.5 cm and 5 cm for adults and children, respectively, see an object through the retina at different angles. An image of the object one sees is transferred to the cerebrum via a visual nerve.
Thus, in a conventional method of providing a 3-D image to a viewer, two images are presented in a shutter or refraction manner so as to be seen independently by the left and right eyes.
Although there was a conventional method of realizing a 3-D image by using LCD eyeglasses, this additional apparatus is not commonly used and has a limited in use. Even when this conventional apparatus is used, if separation of the left and right images is not complete, images overlap each other or an image flickers due to an optical interference phenomenon.
To solve the above problems, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for displaying a 3-D image by combining two reflection mirrors, two image inverting apparatuses, and two 2-dimensional display apparatuses.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide an apparatus for displaying a 3-D image which includes a plurality of reflection mirrors, a plurality of image inverting apparatuses, and a plurality of 2-dimensional display apparatuses, and combines different images output from the 2-dimensional display apparatuses to display a 3-D image.
In another aspect, there is provided an apparatus for displaying a 3-dimensional image comprising left and right plane image display devices for simultaneously outputting left and right plane images received with respect to the same object from the left and right sides to a screen, left and right image inverting apparatuses for inverting original left and right images and outputting the inverted images to the left and right plane image display devices, a left reflection mirror, on which an image output from the left plane image display device is incident at a predetermined angle and by which the left image is reflected at the same angle, so that the left image is perceived by a left eye of a viewer, and a right reflection mirror, on which an image output from the right plane image display device is incident at a predetermined angle and by which the right image is reflected at the same angle, so that the right image is perceived by a right eye of a viewer.
In another aspect of the present invention, positions of the left and right plane image display devices and the left and right reflection mirrors are automatically or manually adjusted to maintain the incident angle of an image input to each of the left and right reflection mirrors from the left and right plane image display devices to be the same as the reflection angle of an image reflected by each of the left and right reflection mirrors which is to be seen by each of the left and right eyes of a viewer.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the left and right plane image display devices are any of image processing apparatuses selected among television monitors, big-screen wall mount TVs, computer monitors, and LCDs.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, in the left and right reflection mirrors, the incident angle of the left and right plane images and the reflection angle of the images reflected to the viewer are adjusted in a range of about 30xc2x0-50xc2x0.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the apparatus further comprises inverting apparatuses for inverting the original images and outputting the inverted images to the left and right plane image display devices so that inverted images are output from the left and right plane image display devices.
Another aspect of the invention includes an apparatus for displaying a 3-dimensional image comprising first left and right plane image display devices for simultaneously outputting same plane images from the left and right sides, second left and right plane image display devices for simultaneously outputting same plane images from the left and right sides which are different from the images output from the first left and right plane image display devices, left and right image inverting apparatuses for inverting original left and right images, a first left reflection mirror for synthesizing an image output from the left plane image display device after inverted by the left image inverting apparatus which is incident at a predetermined angle and the original image output from the second left plane image display device which is incident at a predetermined angle, and reflecting the synthesized image, a first right reflection mirror for synthesizing an image output from the right plane image display device after inverted by the right image inverting apparatus which is incident at a predetermined angle and the original image output from the second right plane image display device which is incident at a predetermined angle, and reflecting the synthesized image, a second left reflection mirror, on which the left synthesized image output from the first left reflection mirror is incident at a predetermined angle and by which the left synthesized image is reflected at the same angle, so that the left synthesized image is perceived by a left eye of a viewer, and a second right reflection mirror, on which the right synthesized image output from the first right reflection mirror is incident at a predetermined angle and by which the right synthesized image is reflected at the same angle, so that the right synthesized image is perceived by a right eye of a viewer.
In another aspect of the invention, the apparatus further comprises at least one pair of left and right plane image display devices and at least one pair of left and right inverting apparatuses; the apparatus further comprises at least one pair of reflection mirrors; the first left reflection mirror and the first right reflection mirror are semi-permeable mirrors; the semi-permeable mirror exhibits a transmittance of about 50% and reflectance of about 50%; and in the first and second left and right reflection mirrors, the incident angle of the left and right plane images and the reflection angle of the images reflected to the viewer are adjusted in a range of about 30xc2x0-50xc2x0.
Another aspect of the invention includes an apparatus for displaying a 3-dimensional image comprising first and second image display devices configured to substantially simultaneously output first and second plane images for a first object, respectively, each image being produced at first and second positions with respect to the first object; first and second inverting devices configured to invert the left and right sides of the first and second plane images, respectively; a first mirror located between the first and second display devices and configured to receive and reflect the first inverted image in a first direction; and a second mirror located between the first and second display devices and configured to receive and reflect the second inverted image in the first direction; wherein the first and second display devices are located on opposite sides of the first and second mirrors.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the first and second mirrors are arranged such that the two mirrors as a whole are substantially xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped; at least one of the first and second mirrors has transmittance of about 50% and reflectance of about 50%; each of the first and second mirrors has reflectance that is greater than 50%; each of the display devices comprise a computer monitor, a TV, a LCD, or any other plane image display device; and the first and second positions are substantially symmetric with respect to a line that passes the first object in a latitudinal direction.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the apparatus further comprises third and fourth image display devices configured to substantially simultaneously output first and second plane images for a second object, respectively, each image being produced at different positions with respect to the second object; a third mirror located between the first display device and the first mirror, the third mirror having first and second sides opposing each other, the first side of the third mirror being configured to receive and transmit the first inverted image to the first mirror, the second side of the third mirror being configured to receive and reflect the third image to the first mirror; and a fourth mirror located between the second display device and the second mirror, the fourth mirror having first and second sides opposing each other, the first side of the fourth mirror being configured to receive and transmit the second inverted plane image to the second mirror, the second side of the fourth mirror being configured to receive and reflect the fourth image to the second mirror; wherein the first and second mirrors are configured to reflect the transmitted and reflected images from the third and fourth mirror in the first direction, respectively.
Another aspect of the invention includes an apparatus for displaying a 3-dimensional image comprising first and second image display devices configured to substantially simultaneously output first and second plane images for a first object, respectively, each image being produced at different positions with respect to the first object; first and second mirrors configured to receive and reflect the first and second images in a first direction and a second direction opposing the first direction; a third mirror configured to receive and reflect the image reflected from the first mirror in a third direction that is substantially perpendicular to the first direction; and a fourth mirror configured to receive and reflect the image reflected from the second mirror in a fourth direction that is the same as the third direction and substantially perpendicular to the second direction; wherein the first and second display devices are located on opposite sides of the first and second mirrors, and wherein the first and second mirrors are located on opposite sides of the third and fourth mirrors.
In another aspect of the invention, the first and second mirrors are arranged such that the two mirrors as a whole are substantially xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped, and at least one of the first, second, third, and fourth mirrors has reflectance that is greater than 50%.
Still another aspect of the invention includes an apparatus for displaying a 3-dimensional image comprising first and second image display devices configured to substantially simultaneously output first and second plane images for a first object, respectively, each image being produced at different positions with respect to the first object; an inverting device configured to invert the left and right side of the first plane image; a mirror configured to receive and reflect the inverted image in a direction; wherein the first and second display devices are located on opposite sides of the mirror, and wherein the second display device is arranged to output the second plane image in the direction.
Still another aspect of the invention includes a method of generating a 3-dimensional image from at least two plane images, comprising: outputting substantially simultaneously first and second plane images for a first object, respectively, each image being produced at first and second positions with respect to the first object; inverting the left and right sides of the first and second plane images, respectively; configuring a first mirror to receive and reflect the first inverted image in a first direction; and configuring a second mirror to receive and reflect the second inverted image in the first direction; wherein the first and second mirrors are arranged such that the two mirrors as a whole are substantially xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped.
In another aspect of the invention, at least one of the first and second mirrors has transmittance of about 50% and reflectance of about 50%; each of the first and second mirrors has reflectance that is greater than 50%; and the first and second positions are substantially symmetric with respect to a line that passes the first object in a latitudinal direction.
In another aspect of the invention, the method further comprises adjusting the first and second mirrors such that incident and reflection angles of the first and second plane images are in a range of about 30xc2x0-50xc2x0.
In yet another aspect of the invention includes a method of generating a 3-dimensional image from at least two plane images, comprising: outputting substantially simultaneously first and second plane images for a first object, respectively, each image being produced at first and second positions with respect to the first object; configuring a first mirror to receive and reflect the first image in a first direction; and configuring a second mirror to receive and reflect the second image in a second direction opposing the first direction; configuring a third mirror to receive and reflect the image reflected from the first mirror in a third direction that is substantially perpendicular to the first direction; and configuring a fourth mirror to receive and reflect the image reflected from the second mirror in a fourth direction that is the same as the third direction and substantially perpendicular to the second direction.
In another aspect of the invention, the third and fourth mirrors are arranged such that the two mirrors as a whole are substantially xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped; and the first and second mirrors are located on opposite sides of third and fourth mirrors.